imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirsten "Kirsty" Avrahami
Kirsty's profile: NAME: Kirsten “Kirsty” Avrahami AGE: 18 GENDER: Female ORIENTATION: Bisexual LOOKS: Kirsty is mostly described as sporty but mixed with some feminine touches in her clothing, like tight jeans, high-heeled boots and big, flashy earrings. She’s about 5'9", weighs 140 pounds and has incredibly long legs and is rather muscled. She has broad shoulders and skinny hips, the typical ‘man posture’ and apart from her legs, her face and her long dark hair, she doesn’t like her looks all that much. She could pass for a guy wasn’t it for her boobs and her long hair. Actress: Melissa McIntyre http://images.ctv.ca/gallery/photo/degrassi_ohio_20070913/image0.jpg PERSONALITY: Kirsten is one of those girls you either are great friends with or you simply don’t understand and stay far away from. Kirsten is very outspoken and opinioned, she’s bubbly and loves to have a good laugh. She’s one of the few girls who doesn’t back off and is weirded out by perverted humor at all and would make an even more sexually loaded remark back but without making it feel awkward. She would be the first to wonder if it’s not unfair to a guy’s girlfriend to talk about sex with him as being good friends, not him. However, she is a lot more shy when she’s around strangers, then she’s more of an ‘observing the situation’ kind of girl who sits back and waits, analyzing what is going on and trying to remember it for a next time. Kirsten is also a big control freak and incredibly organized. She needs to have stuff on alphabetical order arranged or she simply can’t find anything back, she can’t stand it when people move her stuff without letting her know and it ends her up spending half a day to find it back. She will ask a few times over again to make sure she has gotten the assignment her superior gives her right and will conform it out loud, just for herself. Kirsten is very self-conscious about her control freak attitude driving others crazy and even though she acts tough and witty when it comes to sex, she is still a virgin and very nervous about actually doing ‘stuff’. She has had one or two boyfriends and a lot of crushes on both guys and girls that weren’t mutual and it made her insecure, deep down inside. Her loud attitude around friends can be seen as a sort of mask so she doesn’t need to think of all the stuff she’s insecure about. She also has a very curious side to getting to know what exactly attracts someone when it comes to his/her hobbies. She loves to try along for a while and see if she can ‘get’ why someone can get so enthusiastic about it. She is very interested in learning about other cultures and would probably bluntly ask a foreigner about ‘what it’s like in their country’. LIKES: Her religion (she’s Jewish and from an all-Jewish and Israeli family) and its rituals, being with her family, Friday evening family dinners, cooking, shopping, joking around, joking around about sex, guys and girls, her job as an assistant, taking her black Labrador dog out for a walk, working out, swimming, horror movies, cats, birds (especially looking at them), learning about other people’s hobbies and trying to find out what exactly makes them like it so much, learning about different cultures or religions. DISLIKES: Stress, failure, trouble in the family, the fact that she’s actually very inexperienced when it comes to intimacy, having nothing or at least nothing useful to do, paperwork, her pale skin, her body, movies that are predictable, talkshows, commercials on TV (in her opinion: only good for a bathroom break), wearing dirty or torn clothes. STRENGTHS: Kirsty is a sporty and well trained girl so she can stand her own in a fight. She can run perfectly well in high-heeled boots or shoes. She’s an open minded person to new people and will try to give them a chance before judging. She also has studied many horror movies to the max and will try in a dangerous situation to memorize the typical ‘to do and what not to do’ list in a horror movie. WEAKNESSES: Shy when around strangers though, she can be too loud, too opinioned and forcing herself on others. She never gives up and is a massive control freak, she will completely freak out when things don’t go the way she planned it. She then is pretty hard to handle and it takes someone with a lot of patience or a strong personality to help her calm down. She also has not the best stamina and so can’t run for a long time. FEARS: She’s afraid of wasps because she’s allergic to wasp stings. She’s afraid of showing up in public in clothing that is dirty or torn. She will never go outside all by herself and unarmed when it’s dark, not only because it’s a horror movie no-no but also because she feels incredibly vulnerable and gets paranoid and hyperventilates when it does happen, she’d look over her shoulder every few seconds to see if there’s not someone lurking in the shadows to attack her. She’s also afraid of eating fish oddly enough because she once almost choked on some of the fish’ grates. Obviously she’s also highly afraid of failure and stress. RELATIONSHIPS: She’s a typical guy’s girl and gets along with the guys a lot better then the girls. Well...ironically enough, there's three people she'd really call friends and those are girls. She also has a crush on on Isabella even though she's dating Dylan. FAMILY: Father Akiva, mother Chavi, younger brothers Danid and Elijah, older sister Hanna who is already a Mom and has a baby girl named Shai. ITEMS BROUGHT ALONG: Magazines, two changes of clothes and for underwear and socks she has four of each just in case because she wants to stay clean. She has all kinds of cleaning/Lady products with her of which the scissors and razorblade will be removed. She also has the recharger for her cellphone with her and one for her ipod. She also has make-up with her, her cellphone, ipod, her agenda and pens, a small pocket mirror, her wallet, ID and keys with her. ATTITUDE IN THE GAME: Kirsty is fiercely protective of her three girlfriends, Isabella, Violette and Lizzie. If she has a good weapon, she wouldn't be afraid to use it even if she might hurt her hands with it. She would however always aim to hurt over killing, since it goes against her morals to kill someone even if he or she lost it and was going to kill her or Isabella, Violette or Lizzie first. Kirsty wants to be in control and so she'll be the one guarding over her girlfriends while they're sleeping, she'll be the one forcing herself to keep on going and to stay awake. If her two friends die, she'd go off by herself and have her own back. She'd only protect someone if she literally SAW another classmate being about to get killed, then she'd def step in and be on her mission to 'protect the innocent' but kind of like her religion, she feels like it's her duty to protect the innocent, not to punish the guilty. Kirsty has her religion to hang on to and is positive that God will be watching over her and will only let her die when it's her time. If she'd survive, it means it wasn't her time yet. OTHER: Because of her religion, she doesn’t eat pork meat and never works or goes out on Saturday. Friday evenings are always planned for family dinner and she never eats a dairy and meat product at the same time. She can speak some small sentences of Hebrew but is currently busy trying to learn the language of her roots a little better. She can read from right to left because of Hebrew is written this way. During the Program: Kirsty is described as controlling, a hygiene-obsessed girl and also proud, bi and sporty. During the classroom scene, Kirsty is incredibly shocked when hearing that her class will have to kill each other. When the corpse of her dead teacher Mr Marin is shown, she is seen gagging as a respond to her being obsessed with hygiene. Her biggest moment in the classroom scene is when she speaks up for the class and tensely asks Mr Brooks if the class can't have some grieving time for Evan. Then when everyone starts to protest, a few warning shots with the intention to slightly injure are shot and Kirsty is one of the victims, getting a cut in her elbow. She leaves the classroom by stopping at Evan's body to pay respect but not being able to handle the blood and the sight of his corpse and running outside, crying. Her demise: